


Just Business

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Criminal Empire, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: "And now it's time to discuss the matter of payment."
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Just Business

Cinder closed the brief case, nodding. "And that is enough." The amount of lien inside was ridiculous, but it was Roman Torchwick's payment. 

"Why are we paying him this much again?" Emerald asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Because he is a criminal mastermind, and this is his fee," Cinder said, not adding the rest of her feelings to the reply. 

"Because she's crushing on him, and this is her flirting," Mercury said, a sly smile splitting his lips. 

Cinder felt her cheeks turning red. Emerald said, "Really? Roman Torchwick? Aren't there better men to ask out? Like, I'm serious. Literally anyone. I'd rather date Salem than Roman."

"Yes, but I am straight," Cinder said, poking Emerald on the nose. "And I'm reasonably certain Salem is, too."

"Sorry--you're out of luck," Mercury said, grinning as he leaned over Emerald. Emerald gave him a shove, and Cinder took the opportunity to leave. 

Roman's office wasn't really an office--it was just a room with a spinning chair and a computer that he called an office. A bar was positioned at the right side of the room, with a few stools for sitting, and a variety of alcoholic drinks behind the counter. Most of the time, he used it for smoking. Like he did now. 

"Well, break my glass slippers," he said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling a cloud of smoke. "What's up, Cinderella?"

Cinder hefted the briefcase. "You're payment." She suddenly felt the briefcase snatched from her hands, and looked around in alarm. Neo Politan, small and quick, slid across the bar. Roman grinned, spinning around in his chair to accept the case from Neo. Neo lay on her stomach, resting her head in her arms as she watched Cinder with a smug expression, kicking her feet into the air. 

"Thanks, Neo," Roman said, opening the case and examining the contents. Cinder found her gaze lingering on the pink-and-brown girl. Neo met Cinder's gaze, then looked over at Roman, and a mischievous sparkle lit up in her eyes. She flipped over, grabbing Roman in a hug. 

"Someone's being extra-snugly today," Roman observed, raising an eyebrow at Neo. Neo looked at him innocently. 

Cinder somehow managed to avoid setting the girl on fire then and there. "That is the amount you asked for, yes?" Cinder said, straining to keep her irritation at Neo from showing. 

Evidently, Roman noticed, as he gave Neo a look. Neo sat on the bar, cross-legged, smiling around innocently. "Yes, that is the amount I asked for," he said calmly. He closed the case, setting it on the desk with his computer. Cinder glanced at the computer, and was only mildly surprised to find that it had a video game's pause screen open. 

Roman turned the computer away so she couldn't look at it. "I feel like there was something else you wanted to say," he said. 

Cinder's first impulse was to offer him dinner. Instead, she said, "Who exactly is she?" She nodded at Neo. 

"My adopted daughter," Roman said, an amused smile on his face. Neo was visibly upset at Roman ruining her fun, and she stuck her tongue out at Cinder. 

"I think I even have an idea what I'm going to spend this on," Roman said, tapping the brief case. He fished in his coat, and tossed a card to Cinder. Cinder caught it from the air, reading it. It looked like...a restaurant?

"Meet me there at eight PM, Sunday?" he asked, smiling and winking at her. 

It took a minute for the proposition to register in Cinder's mind. She smiled. "I'll be there." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really felt Cinder/Roman as a ship, but since I've been writing a lot of parallel universe stuff, my brain was like, "What if?" So I started this collection. If you have an uncommon RWBY ship you'd like to see me write, post a comment, so long as it isn't incest I'll probably do it.


End file.
